


fluid

by queenhomeslice



Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Chubby Reader, Comfort/Angst, Curvy Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You are always ready to dance with your king.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091960
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	fluid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____  
> This was supposed to be sweet fluff but my brain made it sad! So if I have to suffer then so do y'all.

You enter the ballroom, your soft-soled ballet flats barely making a sound across the black marble floor. Your long dress trails behind you, swishing as you walk, thick thighs carrying you to where you belong. 

To him. 

To your king. 

Regis stands in the middle of the floor, directly underneath the centuries-old chandelier. He’s stripped down of his usual armored adornments, left only in his black pinstripe suit that hugs his lean form like a glove, silver hair glinted under the gilded light fixtures. Soft classical music is playing overhead through the room’s speaker system—state of the art, of course, this is the Citadel, after all. The room is cool, making you shiver, bare arms breaking into goosebumps as you cross the floor. Your black silk dress is sleeveless with a plunging halter neckline, showing off your ample cleavage; the back is cut out, silk fabric draped around your plush curves and covering just above your ass. It’s cut so that Regis can touch as much of your bare skin as possible, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Regis stares you down like a feral couerl to its prey as you approach him, stopping a few feet in front of the king to curtsey. You grin as you come up, seeing him bow low. His cane rests on a plush velvet chair near the far corner, but other than that, the dance floor is clear. 

“Thank you for meeting me, my sweet,” Regis says, taking your hand and kissing it. 

His soft lips make contact with your hand, sending more shivers down your spine. Gods, even now, after all these months together, he still manages to take your breath away. 

“How could I ever refuse?” you whisper as he stands up to full height. He doesn’t release your hand, only draws you closer, wrapping his arm around your curvy waist and pulling you flush against him. His green eyes sparkle with affection as he looks down at you and begins to lead you in a slow dance across the floor. 

“How was your day?” you ask. You snake your hand across the king’s shoulder and rest it on the back of his neck, fingers brushing his hair and soft skin. 

Regis exhales slowly at the contact, spinning you away from him and then back again as the two of you continue to dance. “Boring,” he answers honestly. “I would have much rather spent the day with you.” 

“And I, you,” you answer, resting you head on his chest as the two of you sway back and forth. “But your duties as king cannot be ignored. And I am proud of you for working hard to ensure the safety of our people.” 

“At least someone is proud of me,” Regis sighs, slight hurt in his voice. “I make decisions all day that people rail against. They do not understand that I must do what is in their best interests, even if they do not understand it.” 

“They want the here and now, immediate results. They do not have your foresight, or the ability to plan ahead for the future.” You draw your head up to look at your king, staring him in his soft, sad eyes. You lean up to peck him on the lips, smiling. “You are one man, trying his best. And for me, at least, that is enough.” 

Regis chuckles. “And how grateful I am for you, love.” 

You get lost in the motions of Regis, leading you around the dance floor. You know it takes incredible strength for him to still dance with you like this. You cherish every second that you get to have your king—even as it protects you, you silently curse the Crystal and the Ring of the Lucii for draining Regis of his health, of his youth. You cannot help but tear up at the thought of you king leaving you, even though you know that he is not immortal. 

Your sniffing betrays you, as does your trembling. 

“What is wrong, my sweet?” Regis coos, unwrapping his hand from around you and grabbing your chin between his fingers, tilting your head up to meet his gaze. 

“I am sorry—this is supposed to have been an enjoyable moment for you. My only goal is to help you relax after a long day, and yet--” You clench your eyes shut. “My brain keeps going to places I don’t want it to go.” 

Regis thumbs away the tears that are rolling down your round cheeks. “Make no mistake, this relationship is not one-sided. I yearn to be as much of a balm to your spirit as you are to mine. Is there some way I can take your mind off of things? You know how I hate to see you cry.” 

“Just hold me,” you plead to your king, burying your wet face in his chest. “Hold me and never let me go.” 

“As you wish,” says Regis softly, stroking your bare back with those strong fingers. 

Later, you fall into bed in his arms, finding solace only in his embrace, falling asleep to the feeling of your beautiful king stroking your hair, hearing his angelic voice tell you how much he loves you. Regis is, and always has been, enough. 


End file.
